


i. grave digger (portuguese version)

by xbeauxny



Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jayroy, M/M, Matt Maeson
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbeauxny/pseuds/xbeauxny
Summary: Ele não sentia nada. Não se lembrava de nada. Saiu da cova recém cavada, andando com dificuldade para sair do cemitério, a única coisa em mente, seu nome. Era a única coisa que ele tinha de sua vida passada, a memória vaga de um homem que um dia o amou. E ele vagou, vagou pelas ruas de Gotham sem ser notado. Com um terno caro e sujo de terra, com as mãos sem unhas e cheias de sangue. Jason Todd viveu, e a única coisa que ele sabia antes de ser assaltado reagindo por estímulos, e de ser atropelado, era seu nome. Bruce.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon & Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Lian Harper & Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper & Bruce Wayne, Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: who killed jason todd [portuguese version] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i. grave digger (portuguese version)

**Author's Note:**

> Oi gente, esse aqui é um novo projeto que eu tô fazendo. Ele basicamente é feito usando as músicas do EP de uma artista que eu admiro muito, Who Killed Matt Maeson (2017) do Matt Maeson. É um EP que me lembra muito do nosso menino Jason, e eu quis escrever sobre isso colocando ele nas letras das músicas.
> 
> O projeto envolve fazer one shots com os dois EPs + o album completo dele. Suas músicas me lembram muito a história do Jay, e acho que o primeiro capítulo de seis de "who killed jason todd" é um começo muito bom para esse projeto, grave digger foi escrita em um dia, com muito carinho para todos vocês.
> 
> Para os leitores que querem ler a história em outra língua, estarei postando ambas as versões, em inglês e em português.

Nada poderia confortar os corações de um pai ao perder um filho. Como toda família do mundo, Bruce Wayne sentiu uma das piores formas de tristeza do mundo, ele sentiu raiva, ele sentiu culpa, e acima de tudo, ele sentiu a perda. Ele não era uma pessoa que não estava acostumado com baixas na vida, já havia perdido muito. Seus pais quando criança, havia perdido a esperança muitas vezes, a força de vontade para lutar, havia perdido seu primeiro filho por uma briga estúpida, mas ele nunca pensou em saber qual seria a dor de perder um filho para a morte, até que aconteceu.

Jason Todd era um soldado. Moldado para lutar para fazer a coisa certa, ele era o menino que quando achado, vivia na rua. Era o menino que tinha perdido o pai pro crime, e a mãe para as drogas. Era o menino que havia roubado três pneus do carro mais protegido do mundo, e que se tivesse mais alguns minutos, teria roubado os quatro e nunca teria sido pego. Era o menino que o maior detetive do mundo tinha visto bondade, mas também, visto uma possível rota para um caminho perigoso. Jason Todd era acima de tudo, seu filho, alguém imperfeito, leitor nato, excelente aprendiz de cozinha, estudante, irmão e amigo querido, nomeado o segundo Robin, e agora, falecido.

_I can’t run to you, father_

_I need love_

_I can’t talk to you, mother_

_I know it’s got you caught up_

Jason Todd fazia falta, principalmente para aqueles que não estavam preparados e nem cientes de sua perda. Bruce Wayne estava atrasado por segundos, ele sentiu parte do seu coração partir quando viu aquele armazém explodir. A culpa já não era mais uma velha amiga, ela estava presente em todos os segundos de sua vida, ele sentia o gosto da amargura em sua boca, por ter deixado seu filho sozinho, por nunca ter dito diretamente sobre a perda para seu primeiro filho.

Alfred Pennyworth sentiu a perda, como se o menino fosse seu próprio filho. O mordomo sabia como era se sentir impotente quando se tratava de lidar com problemas na juventude. Ele assistiu o pequeno Bruce crescer e virar o Batman, ele presenciou todas as vezes que o jovem mestre se atirava em problemas. Diferente de como foi com Jason, Bruce aprendeu com seus erros e aprendeu uma maneira de ensinar Dick o jeito certo.

O coração do mordomo sempre esteve no lugar certo. Ele tinha um vínculo inexplicável com o menino, entendia muito bem o que o seu segundo neto estava passando. Ele **sabia** que Jason não nasceu para pessoas boas. Sabia bem que os problemas do menino começaram muito antes de sua concepção, ninguém notou, mas Jason carregava muito peso sobre os ombros. Alfred ficou de luto pelo menino, e assim como Bruce, ele sentiu a culpa de não ter feito o suficiente para ajudá-lo.

_But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style_

_And I’m not givin’ up_

Dick Grayson sentiu raiva no início. Ele não estava nos melhores termos com Bruce, mas sabia que adotar outro filho e colocá-lo na vida de vigilante não era uma coisa certa. A relação deles era praticamente inexistente, Dick costumava se dar bem com todos, mas quando o assunto era Jason Todd, ele não conseguia. Ele odiava o menino, mas não sabia diferenciar se o ódio vinha por causa do menino, ou se era por ainda ter raiva de seu pai, mas ele apenas não conseguia ficar perto do menino sem sentir ódio.

As coisas permaneceram a mesma, toda vez que Dick estava na mansão, Jason era cercado de gritos e brigas, que ocasionalmente envolviam ele. Dick, sendo o filho de ouro, gritava para seu pai adotivo, que o menino não tinha direito do manto do Robin. Ele gritava palavras tóxicas, ele sabia bem que Jason tinha problemas, e mesmo sabendo que nem todas as pessoas eram boas e puras como ele gostava de acreditar, ele não media esforços para colocar a imagem do irmão para baixo.

E ele não se arrependeu. Não até ser tarde demais. Apesar de ser filho adotivo de Bruce Wayne, Jason nunca foi nenhum Dick Grayson. Jason odiava o sentimento, aquele que corria por suas veias toda vez que sentia que tinha que dar seu melhor para impressionar, e tentava ignorar aquele pensamento, o que lhe dizia que ele deveria ser reconhecido pelo que ele é, e não por uma tentativa frustrada de alcançar os pés do menino prodígio.

Ele sabia que não era um acrobata, sabia que não era perfeito, sabia que não se encaixava com a _doce sensação de ser sem pecado,_ mas isso não o impediu de ouvir todas aquelas coisas. Não só de sua família, amigos de seu irmão, a própria namorada dele na época, Barbara Gordon não sabia na época, mas gritar para um garoto de 15 anos, que ele nunca seria Dick Grayson, foi um fardo gigante para o garoto cansado carregar.

_But tell me if i run away, how long will I bleed?_

_So, tell me if I run away, how long will I bleed?_

Jason pensou em fugir, muitas vezes. Fugir de todas as coisas que o assombravam, fugir dos pensamentos errados que ele tinha, mas fugir das coisas não era a melhor maneira de resolver seus conflitos. Ele sabia que tinha que ser forte, tinha feito essa promessa para sua falecida mãe, quando os policiais adentravam o apartamento e tentavam tirar o corpo dela do meio da sala.

Ele a perdeu muito cedo, e com seu pai preso, sabia que não tinha muitas opções ou dinheiro. Não tinha como se sustentar, e sentia que estava sozinho para tudo. Sentia que sua única escapatória, a única coisa que o acalmava era o cigarro, cada tragada o levava de volta, de volta para cenários antes da morte de sua mãe, o que por si só, o assombravam o suficiente. E foi em uma dessas escapatórias para o cigarro, que ele começou uma espécie de amizade com um dos amigos de Dick.

Roy Harper, parceiro do Arqueiro Verde, ruivo de olhos verdes, e naquela noite, alguém muito chapado. Roy era um adolescente rebelde, filho adotado de Oliver Queen, com um futuro imenso pela frente, ele apenas tinha obstáculos em sua vida. O vício por drogas impediu Roy de ter mais conforto na vida, ele não estava com os Titãs no espaço quando Dick descobriu, mas estava perto quando o amigo gritou com o pai por não ter esperado para o enterro. Ele estava com Dick quando o luto veio, e ele tentou resistir ao impulso, mas nada parecia fazer sentido na hora.

_Colors blend_

_They’re all black and White_

_Goddamn it, I cannot bend_

_I’m all shriveled inside_

Roy sabia que não podia ceder, principalmente depois da morte do menino. Ele passou a se encontrar mais vezes com o menino, como amigos, Harper era o único que não esperava nada de Jason, era o único que o via pelo que ele era, e não pelas aparências de Robin moldadas por Dick. Roy passou a conhecer a história de Jason, sobre sua mãe, sobre sua vida, as vezes parecia que Roy o conhecia mais do que a si próprio.

E então, Jason foi para a Etiópia com Bruce, para um caso. O que Roy nunca soube, era que Jason tinha outro caso, um particular, sua mãe biológica estava na Etiópia também. Ele nunca se perdoou por não ter impedido Jason, não era como se ele soubesse que ia acontecer, mas queria ter estado lá, quando o menino descobriu sobre sua mãe, quando o menino foi enganado pela mesma e vendido para um psicopata lunático.

Por uma última vez, Roy fugiu para a heroína, caiu sobre um caminho sem volta. Perdeu muitas coisas, inclusive seu pai, que na época não sabia como o ajudar, e a melhor forma foi tirá-lo de onde estava. As viagens de última vez, nunca foram a parada final de Roy, só foi a última quando descobriu a maior felicidade de sua vida. O deixou ansioso, nervoso e extremamente preocupado. Ser pai transforma seu mundo, principalmente se você tem que aprender com isso, crescer junto com algo que é eternamente seu. Lian Harper cresceu sabendo quem foi Jason Todd, e porque ele era tão importante para seu pai, mesmo nunca tendo o encontrado.

_But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style_

_And I’m not givin’ up_

_But tell me if i run away, how long will I bleed?_

_So, tell me if I run away, how long will I bleed?_

Sheila Haywood era seu nome, e o coração de Jason não podia sentir uma calmaria melhor quando finalmente achou ela. Infelizmente, seu encontro não foi tão feliz quanto ele esperava. Ela estava ajudando o Coringa desde o começo, por causa de uma chantagem, Sheila teve que substituir suprimentos caros de um caminhão, por gás do riso. Jason, trajado como Robin, acreditou que ela estava em perigo, e ao tentar salvá-la, acabou sendo vítima do psicopata.

Levou horas, o plano era jogar conversa fora com o sequestrador até que o Batman chegasse pra salvar ele, mas isso nunca aconteceu. O bastardo deixou ele falar por horas, espancando a vida para fora de seu corpo fraco, no final, o armazém explodiu, Sheila não podia estar mais chocada, quando viu o menino se rastejar, totalmente fraco e sem vida nos olhos, e cobrir ela com seu corpo.

Suas últimas palavras para Bruce, foram que ela sentia arrependimento. Ela se arrependia, e conseguia ver que Jason era um bom filho, e então, Bruce segurou o corpo sem vida, repleto de sangue e hematomas, e ele chorou. Chorou por não estar na melhor fase de seu relacionamento com seu filho, chorou porque sabia que nunca mais o veria sorrindo, chorou porque nunca mais teria que brigar com o mesmo para parar de ler um livro e ir dormir. Por fim, Bruce Wayne chorou, porque teve que carregar o corpo de seu filho nos braços, e precisou se manter forte quando viu seu corpo em um caixão, esses, foram os piores dias para o milionário.

_Ain’t no point in tryna pick me up when I’m down_

_Yeah, you can stick out your hand_

_And you can lean towards the ground_

Não teve muitas pessoas em seu funeral. Apenas os conhecidos da família, não foi o melhor dia para ninguém, o menino não foi enterrado no cemitério da mansão, foi enterrado no cemitério de Gotham, ao lado de Catherine Todd. Bruce queria fazer o melhor, e julgava que seria o que o menino iria querer. Seu caixão era protegido com sensores, para o caso de tentarem roubar o corpo dele. Diante de tantas tragédias, Bruce esperava que deixassem o garoto descansar finalmente.

Depois de alguns meses, o maior detetive do mundo, passou a ficar fora de controle. Mais agressivo, mais imprudente, e totalmente sem limites, ele precisava ser parado, e Tim Drake viu isso. Timothy era um admirador de Jason como Robin, ele o seguia pelas ruas com uma câmera, e em questão de dias soube quem era ele e o Batman. Tim acompanhou o psicológico de Bruce depois da morte do filho, ele soube, naquele momento, que precisava intervir.

Muitas visitas no túmulo de Jason, fizeram Tim perceber, que Bruce precisava de um parceiro, Batman precisava do Robin. Ele tentou recorrer a Dick Grayson, mas o filho mais velho estava longe de voltar para casa. Então, ele percebeu que tinha que fazer isso sozinho. Depois de dias falando com Bruce, sobre o mesmo assunto, e ver o homem negar a cada vez. Porém, uma noite, em um ato de extrema insanidade, o adolescente veste o mando, a troco de salvar o Batman do vilão Duas-Caras, e dessa noite pra frente, Timothy começou a treinar com Batman e Asa Noturna, finalmente se tornando o terceiro Robin. Em seu coração, Tim gritava para Jason, onde quer que ele estivesse, estar orgulhoso dele.

_I'll be tryna suck all of the liquid out the dirt  
Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave!  
Ooh, mama  
  
_

Em uma noite, os sensores do caixão de Jason foram a loucura. Era uma noite de patrulha, e ninguém estava na caverna para ver isso. Alfred estava no andar de cima da mansão, e não estava acompanhando a patrulha como sempre faz, Bruce e Tim estavam no campo, investigando um caso trazido por Dick de Bludhaven. Era pra ser apenas mais uma noite, só um caso normal, mas quando eles voltaram pra caverna, viram os sensores, e quando procuraram na câmera, viram o caixão intacto. Deduziram que a chuva teria ativado os sensores, e seguiram para a mansão para uma noite de descanso.

O que eles não sabiam é: naquela noite, Jason Todd despertou dentro de seu caixão. O menino gritou, a única coisa que sua mente implorava. _Bruce, Bruce, Bruce._ Desespero percorria seu corpo quando suas mãos começaram a arranhar o teto da caixa. A primeira camada era um tecido cheiro de espuma, colocado lá para não danificar ainda mais o corpo, era fácil rasgar ele com a mão, ficou difícil quando chegou na madeira.

_I'll be tryna suck all of the liquid out the dirt_  
Tryna catch a curve, digging my own grave!  
Ooh, mama

Ele arranhou, e arranhou, até que suas unhas não existissem mais, até restar apenas sangue de seus dedos machucados. O caixão de abriu, e ele cavou de dentro pra fora sentindo terra entrar na sua boca, enquanto ainda gritava desesperadamente seu nome. Ele gritou e cavou, jogando seu corpo pra cima, sentindo a chuva em seu corpo, tossindo a terra para fora de seus pulmões.

_But your sweet sinless sensation is not my style_

_And I’m not givin’ up_

Ele não sentia nada. Não se lembrava de nada. Saiu da cova recém cavada, andando com dificuldade para sair do cemitério, a única coisa em mente, _seu nome_. Era a única coisa que ele tinha de sua vida passada, a memória vaga de um homem que um dia o amou. E ele vagou, vagou pelas ruas de Gotham sem ser notado. Com um terno caro e sujo de terra, com as mãos sem unhas e cheias de sangue. Jason Todd viveu, e a única coisa que ele sabia antes de ser assaltado reagindo por estímulos, e de ser atropelado, era seu nome. _Bruce._

_But tell me if i run away, how long will I bleed?_

_So, tell me if I run away, how long will I bleed?_

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/xbeauxxny)  
> [my tumblr](https://xbeauxny.tumblr.com/)   
> [my wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/xbeauxny)


End file.
